In wireless communication, a subscriber needs to obtain a subscriber identity from a service provider. Service providers often issue a subscriber identity module (SIM) card, which stores the information representing one identity. As a result, when a user wants to use multiple identities for wireless communication (e.g., one for personal communication, the other for work related communication), the user has to multiple SIM cards with one for each identity. Many devices, however, have a SIM slot to accommodate a single SIM card. For such devices, switching from one SIM card to another entails the steps of removing one SIM card and inserting another SIM card.
Instead of physically swapping the SIM cards, conventional SIM extenders allow inserting multiple SIM cards at once and allow selection of one SIM card through user interfaces. For example, conventional dual SIM extenders often include a SIM connector to connect to multiple SIM cards. Typically, one end of the SIM connector can be inserted into the user device SIM slot along with a first SIM card, and the other end of the SIM connector has a SIM slot for inserting a second SIM card. A list of both SIM cards is then displayed to the user on the user interface provided by the user device. The user then selects a SIM card for wireless communication. As such, the burden of SIM switching is still on the user. Further, in situations where a user wants different levels of monitoring and control for different SIM cards, e.g., using one SIM card for personal communication with less monitoring and a different SIM card for work with enterprise mobility management, conventional dual SIM extenders are not capable of active dual SIM management.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings cannot be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features can be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings cannot depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals can be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.